A New World
by Emily -SLQ- Harry
Summary: Summary inside. Warning, this story is right M for sex...lots of it. And fetishes and a little of the yoahi magic. There will be multipe crossovers and Godlike MC who is a shemale with a XXL harem.
1. A new beginning

_**AN:\ Hey there everyone. First let me give you a quick heads up if some of you have not figured out who I am...I am Emily SLQ Harry. The SLQ stands for Scat...Lemon...Queen.**_

_**Yes, I have finally returned and now that I know why I was kicked off the site, I finally understand How to keep my stories report-free. I would like to apologies to some of the people who got accidentally exposed to my profile pictures even though they didn't want to. I ould also like to say sorry for some my readers that liked all my stories. I hope to bring the other ones back if possible.**_

_**Lastly, I want to send a message to all the people who rejoiced my dissappearance(You know who the fuck you are. Don't bitchy about it) I know who ratted me out to the owners of the site and to be honest, I sincerely fucking hate you for what you did. I'm sick and fucking tired of you lamos telling me I don't belong here- I'll do what I want, I'll write what I want and put it where I want! This is a fucking free country! IF YOU HATE MY SHIT SO MUCH THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

_**Anyways, I am back and I am more wiser then I was before.**_

**Summary: Dead. How in the hell did I let her do this to me? Oh right, I did because I loved her (hit's head) Oh, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and I was once the guy who everyone depended on to save the world and become hokage. But now...I kinda got fed up with my shitty life and the mask I had to put up with for 17 years, and it didn't help that the women or Kami no Hermaphrodite Kaguya Otsutsuki made me realise that. She did even more for me that got me to feel that way about her so in return...I betrayed what everyone had to say about me and I let Kaguya-chan put the entire world along with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei into the infinite dream world. She didn't want me to suffer the same fate so with crying and smiling, she sent me to this parallel universe she discovered and changed it for me in a way that it will not be what my own has become and used to be.**

**Godlike shemale Naruko, complete smut, massive harem and MAAAAAAAJOR OOCness, sex, foot fetish, scat and many more vile things to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"**They say music can utter moves and talk to you, but can it loud a gun for you and cock it too? Well if it can and the next time you assault to do, just tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued" -Eminem-**

**XXXXX**

** XXXXX**

"Ugh...where the hell am I?" Said a 17 year old naruko who was resting on a hospital bed. She quickly looked around and relaxed back as she said "Right...she got me here..."

_**Flashback.**_

Standing on a white cloud was Naruko who was dressed in the 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit which was burnt, tattered with the top part ripped out exposing her bare chest with perfect G-cup breasts and cute light red nipples for all to see and stare at. She had a round shape face with baby fat on her cheeks, three back visible whisker marks on each side of her face, bright ocean blue eyes and dirty long silky blond her that reached to her ankles.

"...where are you taking me? And what will happen to me? More importantly, what's gonna happen to you" Said Naruko as she looked at the figure standing in front of her but hidden from view. The figure spoke back...

"Uzumaki Naruko. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki, and my only...love interest in this deteriorating place we call home. I cannot have you fall under the same judgement I am giving humanity, but I will let you live your dreams and beautiful fantasies in a universe I have found. I will alter it so you can be anything you want to be and have anything you want. You will have any women you want and you will be pleased and cared for to mend your broken heart. My whereabouts are not to be concerned of, as I must stay here to take care of my nursery.".

With a sigh, Naruko looked down then back up as she asked "but why don't you came with me?"

"This universe, this world is my nursery. My sons were foolish to think that I was the problem, but humanity was always the problem from the very beginning. I wish I could follow you and make your second chance at life better, but this world needs me more then ever. I shall give you the women from this world along with those who passed on but there will be a slight but benefiting change. All the events will be altered but not everything in grand total. You'll be fine, Naruko."

_**Flashback end**_

"(Sigh) hasn't kicked in yet that I am-"

A tall women with a braid tied around her neck and wearing odd(shinigami) clothing walked in. Naruko caught a glimpse of her face which made her mutter 'woaaaaah'. A second women walked in but she was much more short and she had two braids with rings attached to them. The tall woman grabbed a clipboard while the short woman sat on a bunker next the bed Naruko was resting on. Naruko gave both the beautiful women a confused look but as soon as she looked into the eyes of both of them, she could see everything about them from their name, date of birth, age, skills, past, attributes, strengths and weaknesses along with other things that weren't that necessary.

'What the-...this must be Kaguya's doing...okay so the women with the chain braid is Yachiru Unohana but she had her name changed to Retsu. She's very interesting but she has two sides of herself as her dark side has been locked away for quite a while. The other short girl- I mean women is Soifon. She's very...cute and looks like she's a year younger then me...there is more to know since I just got here...this could get interesting.'

The woman identified as Soifon grabbed Naruko's hands and brushed it, causing Naruko to look at the short petite woman who looked at her with...a look of affection, worry but mostly affection

"Naruko-sama. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you but you sent me on a mission that I could not afford to abort or fail...I truly am sorry for what I have done". Said the women as she looked down with a sad expression on her face.

Naruko wasn't paying much attention to soifon as she was thinking...

'Okay...calm down. Just focus...Hmmmm al-right. I think I understand now. I am in a universe that is governed by death or me there of. It's pretty much the same as mine with planets, laws of physics and there are humans here...hmmmm...Shinigami's, hollows, Soul Society, many more pocket dimensions and...wow this place is pretty much different from my own one. And I'm not a female anymore. I'm a shemale! Which of course means a women with a penis instead of a vagina. I am also the supreme being/God/master/massiah of everything and I still have chakra, but more and more things like the Rikudo's knowledge of chakra, Hamura's Mastery of seals, Kaguya's ablitities! And I can do all these things!- Ugh, forget that...okay. So at the moment. I am this women named Naruko Reio and I every single women I know right now is my slave/wife/fuck dummy/bitch/human urinal/milk carton/human toilet and but slut, not to mention they'll do anything I tell them to without any doubt, hesitation or slight misunderstanding".

Naruko(naked) sat up with her G-cups bouncing and looked at Soifon as she said "Soifon. Get naked and suck my cock now"

Soifon stood up and nodded as she threw the white haori she was wearing away along with all the clothing she had on which fell to her small feet.

She had a very slim body as her legs were shaved, her small bubble but was dirty and smelled of a bad smell, her shaved vagina was licking with juices already, and she had very small breasts that went well with her small body. She climbed on to the stretcher and got under the green sheets to hide her from view. Soifon stared at the 8 inches long and 3 inches wide meat stick for a moment, then used both hands to grab a hold of it as she started to suck on the mushroom head.

Naruko eye widened as the sensation came rushing to her too fast as the strange but new feeling was tooo much for her to handle.

'Oh-...**OH MY GOD! IS THIS HOW IT FEELS TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE?! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING WONDERFUL! AH MY FUCKING GOD!'  
**  
Naruko dug her finger nails into the beds mattress when Soifon took the entire length into her mouth and bobbed her head slowly with her small tongue trying to wrap the big shaft of meat. She relaxed her throat muscles and forced the entire thing down as it appeared from the outside, not screaming of agony but moaning as she quickly used her middle finger to fuck her smelly rectum hard.

Her uterus released was beginning to drip with pure sun-yellow urine mixed with the sweat of her body and the juices of her pussy.

Without even releasing it, Naruko groaned as he used both hands to grabbed hold of the teenage looking second squad captain who eye widen in happiness at being face-raped by her alpha omega, supreme Goddess and Master.

She squealed occasionally, making Naruko go faster with her eyes slightly went to the back of her head...

'I can feel something familiar at crotch...I'm about to cum...is this how it feels to release with a penis?...Truly...Truly wonderful!'

**BURST!**

Soifon, using her free hand, grabbed Naruko shafted as she closed her eyes and held her breath. The cum went rushing down into Soifon's oesophagus into her stomach and Naruko pulled out slight with the mushroom head of her penis no just at the mouth area still bursting with torrents of cum. Soifon tried her very best to swallow, but failed as most of it dripped from the corners f her mouth spilling onto the mattress and Naruko's thighs.

Yachiru looked at the scene for brief moment before interrupting "Soifon-kun. Please release yourself from Naruko-sama, get dressed and report back to your barracks. Naruko-sama has not fully recovered to go any longer or else she could suffer from internal damage of her testis and sperm duct".

Naruko fell back onto the pillow of the stretcher bed and released her grip on Soifon's head...

"(Blissful sigh) I could really get used to this...and quickly too. Well, this proves my theory that I have complete command of them...wait. This one standing besides me...yes..."

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing Retsu? Don't you see Soifon is just trying is only doing what I told her to do?" said Nruko as she glared at Retsu who gasped with shocked.

The black haired neck braided women kept quiet, then smiled with eye smiles as she said "My sincere apologies, Naruko-sama. But it seems you have also suffered amnesia from the poison"

"Poison? Just what in the name of sweet ass are you talking about here?" said Naruko...

'All I can remember is my past life, the gifts of Kaguya, this place, who I am, my bitches and the rest...wait a minute here.

Something is not here- UGH! Stupid me! I thought Kaguya created this parallel universe but in truth, she sent me to a universe which she altered and changed, meaning I'm not in my body, but the body of my counter part! The abilities are mines yes, but my counter parts has next to nothing on fighting! Just creating things like dimensions, worlds, species, after lives, energy and other bullshit!...boring. And why call yourself the Reio if you know full damm fucking well you're the real Kami of life and death as it's known! It can't be changed since name changing could do something in the sands of time'

Soifon picked out the covers with a look of curiosity as she titled her head slightly saying "Naruko-sammaaa...you honestly don't remembeeeeeeeeer-

"KAWAIII!" screamed Naruko as she pulled Soifon from out the blanket and smothered her with a tight hug rubbing her face against Soifon's own then pressing the petite little girl- women. Retsu giggle while hiding her mouth with her right hands index finger.

"Well, yesterday you were injected with a deadly poison on one of your testicals that is said to give a burning pain to the heart, cause bad kidney failure, bursting of testis and seal your urethra shut stopping waste from exiting and causing you blindness mostly. It was Shihoin-chan who got you first as soon as you sent a signal of distress but...you seem to have sent while you're still asleep."

Naruko stopped hugging the petite 2nd Gotei squad captain who smiled as she snuggled up to Naruko...

"I see. Could you write me a full written report of what you know on who poisoned me? Why? Who he is and where he is from? Also, would you mind on making multiple reports of what what my memory has lost starting from 200 years ago?" asked Naruko as she got a nod from Retsu who left the room with the clipboard in hand. Naruko looked back to see Soifon resting her head on her right breast and said "Soifon, It's time you go play Big bad boss now. I forgive and it's fine, you can be thanful to me later-

"Hmmmm...mmmmm(moans) Yoruichi-sama can take care of that. I didn't justify my apology enough" answered Soifon as she rubbed her right small foot on Naruko's leg and climbed up top of her to kiss Naruko full on as Soifon sucked on her master's' lips then lick Naruko on the right side of her face getting a deep moan from the Mega Deity who jolted a little from Soifon grinding her wet pussy against Naruko's hard vein pulsing shaft.

Naruko opened her eyes as she looked into Soifon's eyes and responded "As tempting as that sounds, I none the less don't want to cause you any trouble with Yama-kun and the rest of your colleges. It's best that go back to work. I'll be fiiiiiine Soifon-chan" Naruko smiles as she caresses Soifon's check "I understand you don't want to go UN-punished so you won't be wearing under wear and shoes for the until I'm cleared by Retsu-chan".

With a sad expression, Soifon got off Naruko and got dressed, not before giving Naruko her yellow bee-pattern panties and shoes...

"My natural smell will be hopefully enough to please you. I'll return to you as soon as possible Naruko-sama" and walked out the door with her facial expression changing to her serious take-no-shit look, The first to capture the sight of Soifon's small feet was none other then Omeada who was just passing by eating some potato chips. He stopped for moment when he saw them and looked a Soifon with a 'WTF' look as he said "Ta-tai-taicho...What happened to your shoes?"

"Never had any. Is there a problem with that, fat fuck?" said Soifon as she glared at Omeada who shook with fear at the menacing glare and answered "N-No! No there isn't Ta-taicho!" said Omeada with a shaky voice-

SNIIFF!

SNIFF SNIFF!

Omaeda looked between Soifon's crotch then down to the ground to see actual wiz dripping in the form of a tap of water dripping with drops of water. Soifon, seeing this, glared at the horizontally tall shinigami who now backed away slowly from the glare straight at him and Omaeda scattered away without ever looking back.

Back with Naruko, she layed back into bed and covered her chest and slept as she thought to herself...

'Now this...I can get used to!'

**To be continued**


	2. The sluty cat

**Summary****: Dead. How in the hell did I let her do this to me? Oh right, I did because I loved her(hit's head) Anyways, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and I was once the guy who everyone ****depended**** on to save the work and become hokage. But now...I kinda got fed up with my shitty life the mask I had to put up for 17 years, and it didn't help that the women or ****hermaphrodite**** deity Kaguya Otsutsuki made me realise that. She did even more for me which got me to feel that way about her so in return...I betrayed what everyone had to say about me and I let Kaguya-chan put the entire world along with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei into the infinite dream world. She didn't want me to suffer the same fate so with crying and smiling, she sent me to this ****parallel**** universe she discovered and changed it for me and changed me to.**

**Godlike shemale Naruko, complete smut, massive harem and MAAAAAAAJOR OOCness, sex, foot fetish, scat and many more vile things to come!**

**AN/: \Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy as much as I did making it.**

**Important note**

**In this story, I will be giving the women from the bleach verse who were not giving any opportunity of sexual attention, the needed attention they deserve. There will be action but only so short since this is a smut none the less. The OOCness will be very out of control(believe me). The reason for this is to be on complete level with Naruko's overall godly power.**

**The woman from the Naruto verse can be decided by you guyz(even genderbends are allowed. Also, this story will have a slight crossover with Deathnote, mainly because there isn't that many stories based on that anime(starts after L's death)**

**If you guyz went a yoahi pairing, I already have one which will be Near x Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

**I will not be saving Light(I have no beef with him, he just doesn't fit the picture).**

**There will be lemon in this chapter so Here are the tags: Whips, nudity, masturbation, scat, sword-to-ass, rape, abuse and blow-job**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto along aith all the other anime shows and manga that will appear here. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **

_** "The wonder of the world is gone, I know for sure**_

_** All the wonder that I want I found in here"**_

_** -Finger Eleven-**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously..._

_With a sad expression, Soifon got off of Naruko and got dressed, not before giving Naruko her yellow bee-pattern panties and shoes..._

_"My natural smell will be hopeful enough to please you. I'll return to you as soon as possible" and walked out the door with her facial expression changing to her serious take-no-shit look, The first to capture the sight of Soifon's small feet was none other then Omeada who was just passing by eating some potato chips. He stopped for moment when he saw them and looked a Soifon with a 'WTF' look as he said "Ta-tai-taicho...What happened to your shoes?"_

_"Never had any. Is there a problem wit that, fat fuck?" said Soifon as she glared at Omeada who shook with fear at the menacing glare "N-No! No there isn't Ta-taicho!" said Omeada with a shaky voice-_

_SNIIFF!_

_SNIFF SNIFF!_

_Omaeda looked to between Soifon's crotch then down to the flow to see actual wiz dripping in the form of a tap water dripping with drops of water. Soifon, seeing this, glared at the horizontally talll guy who now back away slowly from the glare straight at him and Omaeda scattered away_

_Back with Naruko, she covered her chest and slept as she thought to herself..._

_'Now this...I can get used to!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A day later.**_

Naruko was released yesterday Night, but unfortunately she had no home to go to since she couldn't find her key to her private dimension.. So with no choice, she bought a single bed with a night stand, fridge and a desk, and moved into the patient room she was given from before which caused Unohana to complain but was shut up when Naruko 'enforced' her 30 pound genital down her throat.

At the moment, she was resting in bed(bare naked with the covers only covering her lower body exposing her creamy half-baseball breasts) reading a 2quire book that she was given to her by Retsu Unohana earlier.

"...well...atleast I'm not dealing with a lunatic fringe like Madara and Obito or Orochimaru for that fact.

So according to this, there is a shinigami named Aizen Sousuke. His true past as a human is unknown so it's possible that he was born a soul here in Soul Society. I remember something about him...I saw him when he was still a kid once ans I may have accidentally got his parents brutally killed soooooo...I think that's the motive behind killing me and taking my throne(sigh) 'Throne'; never liked that word.

He came to Seireitei and became one of the smartest minds in the force of the Gotei and I sort of thought he could do some good in my private squad. He is- no 'used' to be this kind, brave and good man but...he wasn't what he was made to be.

Just a week ago, he killed central 46, revealed his true self to the Gotei and all his crimes against Soul Society and me and told them that he poisoned me in my sleep.

His two accomplishes are Tousen Kaname and Gin Ichimaru".

Naruko flipped the page and continued...

"He revealed that all his years as a shinigami under the Gotei 13, he was creating something that could make shinigami-hollow hybrids and make him 'God'. He also created a number of notebooks which are 42 in total, using a small portion of my power he found from my semen, and gave the very first one to a human being named Light Yagami to use.

This book has the power to kill anyone who's name is written in it...cool(chuckles)"

She closed the book and reached for a glass of freshly made(wink wink) milk and drank a sip...

"Hmmm...I see Yoruichi makes the best breast milk this time of year...some how(drinks)Hm!...Rangiku only produced ultra-cream".

Naruko sat up and stood from bed revealing her smooooooth legs and size 8 feet, her 8 inch long and 3 inches wide god cock standing up straight in all it's glory for all to see with her tennis ball sized testis hanging loosely like a necklace. Her ass was the part that was the most attractive to any male as her hips were nothing to laugh at;

They curved nicely from all corners with her skin shining from all the baby oil rubbed on them.

Her buttox was biiiiiiiiiig but not air balloon big- GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!

Her but cheeks shined like black school shoes with little hair around her rectum.

"Hey Yoruichi! GET YOUR CAT BLACK ASS HERE!".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hmmmmm...oh well, more cock for Hyori-chan I guess-

"SORRY I'M LATE! I WAS TRAINING A SUBBORNATE OF MINES-

"U-TU-TU! No excuse! When I call and you don't show up, I'm throwing this dick to the next bitch in line. Now bend the fuck over and get your beating".

_LEMON!_

Yoruichi was dressed in her usual attire except this one had a white tight instead of black.

**'**(Panicking)**SHIT. THIS IS THE TENTH TIME THIS HAPPENED TO ME! IF THE OTHERS FIND OUT I GOT WHIPPED AGAIN, I'D BE THE LUAGINH STOCK FOR ALL ETERNITY!'**

Yoruichi walked to desk and pull her tights down to show her lovely fat ass jingling with a bounce as the black tight fell to her feet

Naruko, out of nowhere was holding a huge black whip in hand and gave it a whip on the floor just once with Yoruichi jumping in fear of the noise.

"Okay then...still works like I made it yesterday. Now all that's missing is for someone to witness just what kind of sick masochist cunt you are".

Yoruichi eye widened as she looked back at Naruko from her right shoulder and said "NO! NO! NO! Please don't do this! IF ANYONE SEEES ME DOING THIS! I'LL-

WHIIIIIIP!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yoruichi screamed as the pain of the whip on her left ass cheek was very painful that she even began to cry.

WHIP! WHIPPPP!

Naruko gave another two to both ass cheeks this time making the former second squad captain who screeched then before screech louder.

Naruko walked slowly up to Yoruichi and place the whip besides her. Naruko opened her palm and a razor sharp dog collar.

"I know you changed since you left to go play hero on Earth Shihoin. You magically grew a pair of balls and you started calling the shots on everyone like your the alpha dog in my compound. You even abused MYYY Hyori-chan and scared her her back with my whip just to mock me. Well...if you wanna be a bitch, a bitch you will be" said Naruko as she placed the dog collar on the still crying Yuroichi who kept muttering apologies with her sobs.

KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Naruko went to the door and opened it to reveal Toshiro Hitsugaya dressed in his usual clothing with his Zanpakuto sitting on his back.

He eye widened as soon as his eyes landed on Naruko and that shaft that was staring right back at him.

Naruko smiled warmly as she said "Come on in Toshiro-sama. I've been waiting for you".

Toshiro was at loss of words with his train of though going up in smoke as he couldn't any form words or a single thought at seeing 'the famous and mysterious Soul King' actually does existe but not only that...she was a tall women... WITH A PENIS MORE MANLIER THEN ANY OTHER PENIS HE HAS SEEN! Those big tesis hanging loose inside that shiny sack of sick thickness. How long it went and those veins pulsing and throbbing at every second. That huge pink mushroom head with pre-cum oozing out slowly trickling down that godly peace of meat! OH GOD! HE SO WISH HE COULD-

...Then his eyes landed on Yoruichi...

Naruko seeing this, smirked as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him as she closed the door.

She stood besides the bending former captain Yuriochi with Toshiro standing behind both of them to get a full view of their gorgeous but crap-filled asses with Yoruichi-

**FAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!**

Releasing a noisy fart with the smell being a visible brown.

Yoruichi was blushing up a storm as she could feel Toshiro staring right at her ass with so much shock and back to her face in disgust at seeing the once respected captain of the Gotei was nothing but a bitch who gets off being whipped painfully by her superiors...which was even more of a turn on for the black skinned masochist who couldn't stop sweating.

Naruko walked and bent over Yoruichi as Naruko positioned her shaft at Yoruichi's brown shit-painted rose bud. Yoruichi eye widened as she felt the mushroom head of her master's gigantic penis kiss her rose bud and with no control, she moved her right hand to her soaking wet virgin...yes...virgin pussy as she starting playing with it slowly, but the tears kept flowing even though the sobbing stopped.

Naruko looked back to Toshiro and said "Here is how this is going to work. I want you to use that strong and slick sword and shove it up my ass, Toshiro-sama. I want you to shove atleast the entire thing when I come inside Yuroichi's ass but only half way so as you can sword-rape my big...fat...kinky ass. Don't worry, my anus is that deep(winks)".

Yoruichi gasped as she thought **'WHAT THE FUCK! SHE'S INSANE! THAT ZANPAKUTO IS THE COLDEST ICE TYPE ZANPAKUTO IN THE WHOLE OF SOUL SOCIETY!'**

Toshiro nodded slowly and took out his sword from it's place with the temperature of the room decreasing to 0 which made Naruko drool in excitement. Toshiro poked Naruko's anus with the tip of his sword...and pushed it in slowly as Naruko's eyes went to the back of her head completely as she moaned slowly, and thrusted her penis all the way in making Yoruichi stand up straight fast as she silently screamed but Naruko pushed her head back down on the table hard with a bang.

Naruko started moving back and forth but thrusted back into Yoruichi making the black skinned women scream at every thrust. Naruko moaned at the ice cold sword going in out of her ass(from the inside, the ice covering the walls made from the sword melted making a concentrated mixture of water and some of her soft light brown stool that was on the walls of the deep and tight tube).

Naruko went faster as the concentrate mix was now beginning to leak out of her her sword-raped anus.

For Yoruichi, she finally got into it as the screaming turned to moaning and her golden eyes gained slits with her clitoris throbbing hard from Yoruichi's constant rubbing.

Yoruichi, with shaky voic said "Hmmm...y-yes...faster...harder-

Bang!

"AAAH!"

Naruko banged the side of Yoruichi's face on the table making Yoruichi scream in pain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M THE ONE WITH COCK HERE!"

"HAI, NARUKO-SAMA! PLEASE PUSH DEEPER INTO THIS BLACK TASTY ASS! RAPE ME AS MUCH AS WANT!"

Naruko felt something touching the tip of her dick and smirked.

"YORUICHI! SOMETHING INSIDE YOUR ASS IS TOUCHING MY COCK!"

"YES! AH FUCK YEAH!(Load moan) I HAVEN'T TAKEN A SIT IN 200 YEARS BECAUSE I WAS TOO MUCH OF PUSSY TO LET IT ALL OUT! AAAAAAHHHH FUUUUUUCKKKK!"

Naruko went faster and thrusted harder as she could feel herself reaching her end.

Toshiro, submitting to temptation, reached down and dropped the hakama pants and his dragon pattern under wear and jerked off his 6 inch long penis with his right hand while holding the sword in place. He too, was reaching his limit soon.

**"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOUR ASS YORUICHI! I'M GONNA CUM SOOOO MUCH INSIDE YOUR TIGHT LITTLE FAT ASS AND MAKE YOU POOP CREAM FOR THE NEXT 6 MONTHS! YOUR ASS IS JUST SOOO DAMN GOOD!"**

Yoruichi, with the side of her head bleeding making a puddle of blood on the table, screamed as she finally released her sweet juices from her succulent swelling vagina as her clitoris grew two inches out if it's place.

Naruko thrusted in deep and screamed as her cock released huge amounts of hot streams of semen into Yoruichi making the purple haired black skinned women screech loudly as her stomach began to get swollen from all the cum of Naruko.

Naruko pulled out with her dick not limping at all and turned to see Toshiro on his knees-

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAH! AH FUCK!" -blowing his load on the floor as he moaned loudly for full 30 seconds.

After a minute, here we find Yoruichi still with her tight top on lying on her back with Naruko squatting just above her face as Yoruichi looked at Naruko's rose bud poking inside of her ass as if it was holding back something.

Naruko jerked off with her right hand as she was being face raped by Toshiro who also gained slits in his turquoise eyes.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- AAAAAAH!" Screamed Toshiro as he came once again this time inside of his soul king's mouth with Naruko swallowing it all down not missing a single drop.

_'Here it comes. All that water and poop will wash me completely of bad attitude and make me a slave to Naruko-sama once again! Come! Come to me, Naruko-sama's ass cum! This freak! This vile disgusting black pussy wants you now' was what Yoruichi thought as she opened her mouth._

**BURST!**

Naruko's anus was bursting like a drain exploding with dirty water onto Yoruichi's upper body, covering the black skinned woman in the concentrated mixture.

Toshiro, finally coming back to reality as he thought...

**'...I can't believe I did all this...The soul King...Yoruichi...they turned me into them...**

**They are wild beasts that fuck without a care in the world, weather someone is watching or not. They do the most vile and inhumane things and treat it like it's second nature...they can't be compared to beasts...no...they are more then that.**

**And I'm just like them now...**'

**The second squad barracks.**

Here we find Soifon calmly sitting on a one-man yellow leather couch in her office drinking hot chocolate with none other then Hyori (sitting on a yellow leather and bee pattern family couch) who so happened to be dressed in school female uniform; a short white sleeve shirt with a red tie on. A red and blue pullover that had a symbol of the school she was going to. A one piece short skirt that barely hid her small but well-shaped plump bum and UN-shaved vagina with a heart shaped pubic hair just above it.

"So how has it been in the world of the living, Hyo-chan? I haven't seen you in such a long while. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were going through those rough times, but some one had to take of your father Naruko-sama, plus I didn't know what happen during that time" said Soifon as she stood from her couch and went over to Hyori's as Soifon scooted over to Hyori.

The blonde looked down with a frown as she said "I don't blame you, kaa-chan. But I am angry that your sensei was such a mean bitch at me and my two cousins all those years. I know you love her, but she really needs to get a fucking mean beating. She's so high up her heels, she's forgotten who's the top dog in our awesome family. I'm sorry to say this but I hope Naruko-otou-sama rapes her just as much as she raped me and the others".

Soifon smiled as she placed her right arm around her blonde daughter and kissed her cheek as she responded "it's okay to say that. I know what's she's done to you, and as soon as your father is done with her, Yoruichi-sama will have me to deal with. I promise you"

Not far from the barracks, the mother and daughter heard loud painful screeching and both of them smirked in happiness.

"Hyori-chan. Would you like Kaa-chan to massage your feet? You liked it back when your were still a child, I know you still do!(Grins)"

Hyori kicked off her school shoes and sat at the opposite end of the couch and place her small feet on her mother's lap.

"You KNOW IT!"

Laughter and moans of joy filled Soifon's office as the mother and child enjoyed themselves not knowing that they too will be on the opposite end but having more fun with their father/master/lover.

**To be Continued**

**XXXXXXXXX**

** XXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter: winTer is Near, the truth of the family revealed...**

_"And why should I sigh a contract that comes from you, shinigami-kun? If anything, I know that contract leads to my soul belonging to you and I'll never see the light ever again. I can see just what kind of person you are, Histugaya Toshiro. I know you've been watching just by the look of that tent in your pants" said Near as he dropped his lego ninjargo toy and stood up as he walk over to toshiro who froze in surprise of what he said._

_Near calmly placed his hand and caressed Toshiro's cheek and said "I know you like me. But because me being human, you somehow thought that inslaving me would better making it easier to do all things you would love to do to me. I understand, but in return, I want you to expose Yagami Light and kill him for what he has done to humanity. I want you to destroy the deathnotes and kill all the hollows in possession of the book...and bring back L. Only then will I be yours for the taking._

_I won't resist, I want go against you. I want judge you(kisses on the lips and sucks on the bottom lip of toshiro)...and I'll love you"._


	3. winTer is Near Arc chapter 1

**Sumary****: Dead. How in the hell did I let her do this to me? Oh right, I did because I loved her(hit's head) Anyways, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and I was once the guy who everyone ****depended**** on to save the work and become hokage. But now...I kinda got fed up with my shitty life the mask I had to put up for 17 years, and it didn't help that the women or ****hermaphrodite**** deity Kaguya Otsutsuki made me realise that. She did even more for me which got me to feel that way about her so in return...I betrayed what everyone had to say about me and I let Kaguya-chan put the entire world along with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei into the infinite dream world. She didn't want me to suffer the same fate so with crying and smiling, she sent me to this ****parallel**** universe she discovered and changed it for me and changed me to.**

**Godlike shemale Naruko, complete smut, massive harem and MAAAAAAAJOR OOCness, sex, foot fetish, ****Toshiro x Near yoahi side pairing****, scat and many more vile things to come!**

_**AN/: It took me three days to write this ****S****ooooo I hope you guys love this chapter just as much as I do. I poured my heart, sick twist mind and kind soul into this chapter. Toshiro and Near will be having a lemon in the next story. I also would like to through High School DxD in this and hopefully bring back some Narutoverse villans in the mix to make it more fun to read and enjoy. On a side note, the OOC still exists so don't expect me to be cliché about some characters. I would also like to state that I will be saving ****Baraggan, but the reason is a surprise. If you can figure it out, then I'll gladly let you choose which tags should I put in Naruko's next nasty/kinky lemon.**_

Important note:**  
**

There will a lemon in this story so here are the tags; Nudity, Clitoris torture, fisting, duties(p o o p), throwing up and foot-job. For the character Near, I will showcase is major intelligence but not as much as in the anime. I will try to keep all the Near fans happy but I can't promise much. Near will have abilities of his own but he won't be using anything corresponding with Spiritual energy. He will have chakra and I hope to soon come with Idea for kekei Genkai for him 

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**B**__**leach and Naruto **__**and all the other anime shows and manga that will appear**__**. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"_**I'm not a fucking role model...I'm a nineteen year old fucking emotional coaster with pipe dreams" -Tyler The Creator-**_

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX 

_**A day later**_

Here we find Naruko dressed nothing but a black gown that had the golden Gotei symbol for "Reio" on her back, sitting comfortably on the floor with her legs crossed as her penis was as hard as ever in it full length picking out of the gown between her crossed legs. Sitting in front of her was Toshiro Hitsugaya dressed in his...(AN\: {giggling})...white and blue dragon pattern Pjs with the sleeves being long reaching to his wrists as he was bare foot.

The shemale god and shinigami were sitting in one of the rooms of the second barracks as it was night time(Around 9:00 pm) as the room was lit by only 13 candles with light coming from the moon shining from the open-curtain windows.

Toshiro placed his hands on his knees as he said "I don't like being woken up from my sleep Reio-sama". Narruko chuckled as she rubbed the side of her neck and responded "I'm very sorry for this happening, but I couldn't make time for us to meet during the day since I was busy talking to Ichigo-sama and training Hyori-chan, as well as but-fucking your lieutenant until she took a huge crap on me...but all aside. I really wanted to get to know you better since our last meeting. For starters, are you gay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Toshiro eyes turned to white plates as he stared at Naruko with shocked as he said "Ho-how did you know?"

Naruko smiled as she said "Toshiro, I'm thee motherfucking soul king. I know everything that happens and I know everyone in this place. Even the very people no one knows about. So why don't you tell me why you like men so much? My little Hinamori was emotionally crushed when you turned there marriage proposal down". Toshiro eye-rolled as he answered "Reio-sama, to be honest and far with you, your daughter even threatened my career and my lively hood if I didn't say yes- She basically just wanted me as her slave and I damn well will never allow that not now or ever...And to answer your question, I don't like men, I just like- no LOVE this one particular person."

Naruko raised her eyebrow as she responded "Boy? Hold on here. Are talking about my Haku-kun here?"

"No but he was my first kiss. The boy I am talking about. His a human who is still alive. His currently involved on the investigation of the death note and the ningen known as Kira" said Toshiro with his mouth slowly twitching to a smile as thoughts of a white-haired young boy dressed in a white shirt and baggy white track suite pants was playing with hotwheels mini cars, WWE figurines and Barby girl dolls.

"His name is Nate River...but he is known as Near" said Toshiro as he brushed the back of his head avoiding Naruko's gaze as he had a pink blush on his face with the moonlight bouncing off his turquoise eyes.

'WOW! HEEEELLLLOOOOO! THE INFAMOUS ICE KING OF SOUL SOCIETY HAS A CRUSH ON A 10 YEAR OLD BOY! God, Orochimaru must be doing the nay nay where ever that pedo-teme may be right now- Probably in a pedo heaven banging cute little boys...I guess my prediction for him and Toshiro were true'

Naruko sighed as she made a coffee mug pair from small crystal particles and made a second one appear besides Toshiro.

"You like breast milk? Mine is a little to creamy but it's just as tasty as Yoruichi's!" asked Naruko as took out her right boob from it's place and filled up the coffee mug she was holding with bright white full cream breast milk from her G-cup right breast. Toshiro nodded twice, and gave his mug to Naruko as she did the same. The two silently drank up up the milk and finished it with both mugs to there sides.

"Let me tell you why I called you here now that I got what I needed to hear and know: At the moment, Aizen Sousuke plans to keep me distracted with finding all 42 death notes that he has threw into the world and hopefully- in his mind ofcourse- hope to steal my key to enter my dimension and find whatever resource my power comes from and kill me. If that doesn't work, his army of hollow-shinigami hybrids will mostly try to assassinate my family just to miss with me and piss me off or surrender to him I think- I don't have much to go for since I only know so much right now-

BUUUUUUT...the world of the living is my main concern right now. Aizen has already messed with the tides of faith when he had Ichigo's mother killed, the previous batch of the Gotei 13 either exiled or killed besides my eldest son Yamamoto, Jushiro and Kyoraku, steal Kisuki's invention and create his own version, have Byakuya's sister sent down to the world of the living resulting to all the other mess but especially making those books and giving the very first one to that human Light Yagami.

I can't say say I'm happy or pleased with what his done but he has made it possible for me to face him with a strategy of my own which involves making the Gotei's very own private investigator"

Toshiro raised his eyebrow in question has he said "I don't understand that last part. Why do we need one when he have Jushiro and Shunsui to handle that department?"

Naruko looked at Toshiro with a straight face and answered "Those to are now needed in the battle field more then ever. It took the both of them a whole lot of time to study the scrolls I gave them about Heuco Mondo and the Hollows. I need someone who can use just a small peace of information to solve a case with no sweat. I need someone who is fucking smart with out a single doubt and always knows what to do, what to know and what to say. I need someone who understands investigative work and that some is... Nate River or Near for short"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Toshiro was shocked beyond normal levels as the pupils of his eye shrunk to small dots and he gasped as he thought '…...' nothing since his train of thought vanished.

Naruko gained a worried look as she rubbed Toshiro's right cheek and said "Toshiro-sama, breath. Just take a deep breathe and let it out slowly". Toshiro did what he was told and calmed down as he eyes reverted back to normal. Toshiro looked down for moment...then stood up still looking down with a shadow covering his face. Naruko frowned as she looked up to Toshiro and said...

"Listen to me Toshiro. I don't want to harm Near-sama...as there is one rule I stand by and it is to never hurt or kill a human being no matter what they have done. All I want to happen...is that you finally get what you always wanted along with me finally getting someone to be the brains of this army. I know how it feels to have someone precious to you die or stop beating and it isn't a very good feeling, but you're not gonna kill him or end him...you are only bringing him to where he belongs which is...

….with you. _**Not to mention that he isn't safe anymore and he needs to be with his real family...**_"

Naruko heard a sniffing sound and saw tear drops coming from Toshiro's eyes. Just when she was about to say something, Toshiro fell to his knees has he started sobbing. Naruko slowly got up to her knees and hugged Toshiro as she rubbed the back of his head while saying "It's okay if you don't want this to happen Toshiro-sama. I'll figure another-

"Arigato...ari-...Arigato...Naruko-chan" said Toshiro has he brang his arms up and hugged Naruko and pushed his face into her burst as he kept on crying with his tears soiling Naruko's gown. Naruko gained a sad smile as she thought to herself...

"This boy...his been lonely and suffering so much since his parents died from a suicide bomming in his human life and he was constantly bullied and tortured to the point of death. Even when he was living with that women in that cabinet in rukongai...he still had a whole his chest and bared all those painful memories.

He despised women since the day he saw a woman kill herself and her parents with now remorse smirking with dark intent at him, He never stopped even when his fear of the opposite sex kept growing has he witnessed women beat and destroy men mentally, physically and emotionally...he hated them.

He had nothing to love but himself in life and even in death...I guess Near reminded him of himself...just like how Kaguya saw me'

Naruko kept saying soothing words to Toshiro trying her best to comfort the boy. After 5 minutes, Toshiro's sobbing quieted down and he calmed down from the crying. He broke out the hug and wiped his eyes of tears and took a deep breath and exhaled. Naruko cleared her throat as sat back down with her fat ass positioned on the back of her feet and said "Are you okay, Toshiro-sama?"

Toshiro nodded and said "Thank you Naruko-sama. I don't how I can repay you for this but I promise to bring Near and help in defeating Aizen. I will not fail any order you give me".

Naruko smirk as she said "(chuckles) I know you won't. That I can count on. You'll go to him as soon as tomorrow night. He'll be in his room playing with his toys as usual. Just remember to make sure the hollow of that death note does not see you or you'll be forced to use your Zanpakuto. And also, I need you to transport someone back into the world of the living using these hand signs in this scroll. It shouldn't be much trouble to do" a scroll magically appeared in front of Toshiro, who took it and pocketed it.

"For now, I'll go took to my eldest son about this and hopefully he'll agree instead of being the stubborn man he his(chuckles) You go on ahead and get some sleep".

Toshiro nodded as he walked to the door and opened it. Just before he could walk out-

"Toshiro wait".

Toshiro turned around to see Naruko kneeling down, She kissed the captain of the tenth squad on his head and whispered "Your welcome".

Toshiro stared back into Naruko's ocean blue eyes and smiled as he kissed her one the cheek and walked out.

Naruko sighed as she stood up and fixed her gown. She did the Inu – Uma – Tora handsigns and her throbbing penis disappeared from view in small crystal particles. Without a sound, Naruko vanished into white and blue fire leaving a burnt mark on the carpet of the room as the candles were switched off the wind that came from an air vent in the room.

Toshiro, slowly walking from outside the barracks smiled as he thought to himself...

'_Near...finally...I finally get to be with you...I've waited long enough. No more waiting...no matter what happens...I'll make sure of it that I find you and...make you mines...We don't need no one else. Just each other...Near...I'm coming'__  
_

**A****t Sokyoku Hill**

Here we find the captain commander, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto dressed in his shinigami captain attire, standing on the very edge of the hill looking onwards at Seiretei with his eye opened. Besides him, a white and blue flame rose from the ground and vanished as soon as it appeared revealing Naruko who placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Sochi"

"Tou"

The two father and son said nothing for a few minutes as they both kept looking on...

"How have you been? How's your mother doing?" said Naruko.

"Tsk! Why do you bother to ask when you know the answer to that Question Tou-chan? She is doing quite well on her behalf. I'm blessed as always. How have you been doing since the poisoning?" said Yamamoto

Naruko sighed as she brushed the side of her neck and said "You know me. I'm fine as long as my feet are kissed, my cock is sucked and bitches keep shitting for me".

"You do know I don't appreciate you calling your wives and my mother that title, Tou-chan" said Yamamoto, getting a snort from Naruko who responded "Genryusai, I'll refer to my women the way I want to because I can. You will keep respecting your mother and your sisters and brothers. Am I understood?"

"..." 

"Good. Now then...it's beautiful isn't it?"

Yamamoto 'hm'ed as he responded "I've seen it in it's worst days and in it's best days. Today is just as normal as any other day. The moon is beginning to loose it's colour from all the chaos. The winds no longer blow the same positivity as they did before...all has changed, Tou-chan". The two once again kept silent for a brief 2 minutes, then Naruko sighed as she said "I guess this place will be in danger again. I'm glad that I'll be here to protect it along side you this time". Yamamoto turned his face to the left to look at his Shefather, Naruko for second then look back forward.

"I know why you came here to me...You know how much I distaste these sorts of ideas no matter the result Tou-chan. I can barely handle Kurosaki Ichigo being a shinigami and you know what happened the last time we had a substitute shinigami here. I hate to see the repeat of those unfortunate events" said Yamamoto.

"I understand Sochi-kun...I really do...but I have faith in my plans. Near will be more then a great asset to our home...as a matter of fact, he is more then just a mere human to you Yama-kun...I thought you knew that. Or have you decided to toss away your memories of having your flesh blood?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes as...one tear drop fell from his right eye and said...

"I know full well tou-chan...I'll never forget it. I still regret everything that happened to him, and I will always blame myself for those mistakes that I failed to correct...I know he won't be forgiven towards me when the time for me to confront him comes."

Naruko frowned she looked down and said "Yama-kun...you can't keep blaming yourself. I know you wished you could turn back time for him but...but his mother-

"Please..."

Naruko kept quiet for a minute...then looked back forward and placed her right hand on Yamamoto's left shoulder and said "Yama-kun...I know how neglect can result whether it was intentional or not, and trust me...it never ends well. He is your son and you can't keep turning away from him".

Naruko turned her head slightly to look at Yamamoto and continued "It wasn't your bad decisions that made him out to be what he is today...but because of his experiences and decisions along with his actions...you and I both know his mother already told him of you and me before she died...he must have thought of...doing 'it' just to be with you both as he was growing up...but instead...I kept him alive from the shadows just for time when he'll finally reach his prime"

Yamamoto opened his eyes as he said "...and he has. I know what he has accomplished in life and what he truly is capable of. I'm very much proud of the fact that he has the same strong belief of justice just as much as I do and I can't be even more happier that he respects me and wishes nothing but the safety of the world of the living...and the sole destruction of those who wish to destroy it...I care for him just as much as I care about my own mother, my sisters and brothers, my people, the Gotei, Sereitei, Soul Society...and you".

Naruko smiled as she said "Then you do realise that he is in more danger of being harmed if he isn't with you, right? We may not know much about who this Aizen Sousuke is but I know what his intentions are. I have dealt with his kind and I know what he feels and what pushes him to do what he does best. If he finds out about him...he won't stop at nothing to destroy you and me both. He already tried with your younger sister Hinamori-chan and he failed because Toshiro-sama was there to protect her when she was emotionally vulnerable. Your son...your son won't fair well in that world alone and you know full well of this, Yama-kun. Do you not?."

"(Sigh)Yama-kun. Let your son come home. His time as a human has no value any more...His lived long enough away from his destiny, his true purpose, his family, and his true love. I know him being what he is will be hard to swallow and accept but if you love him just as much as he loves you-

Naruko was stopped by Yamamotto who looked at Naruko with a serious expression on his face as he said "You don't need to convince me. I accept my son...and I have been with Toshiro since the very day he stepped into these walls. The both of them share the same pain of longing to be cared for and to have a person to hold precious to each other...they both share a past that is not vastly different. They share pain, they share loneliness, and I know what both of them always dream of...I will allow what you wish Tou-chan...just protect the both of them and be sure to let them be free of the truth...I have long awaited the day to share the bond you have with me with my son".

Naruko eye-widened for second then smiled as she placed her hand of Yamamoto's hand that were holding his walking stick and said "You are on a road to recovery...and this is your first step"

Naruko left in white and blue flames, leaving Yamamoto to his thoughts as he took a deep breathe and exhaled as he said to himself "The journey will be long...but I can now hope to rest in piece with my heir now facing his true destiny...it is time". Yamamoto turned around and looked up the sky to see the face of a you boy looking at him with a smile...and felt warm wind pass through him blowing his beard to the right. His hands grabbed the top of his walking staff, his heart pulsed, and he opened his eyes and sighed...not a second later, he disappeared from view as the stars in the skies shined with a shooting star passing by.

_The next day_  
**At Sokyouku Hill**

Standing on the hill was Jushiro who has just finished opening senkaimon, a Rukia still dressed in her white dress, Ishida snow dressed in his Quincy attire, Chad standing quietly besides Inoue who was dressed in the pink version of the shinigami attire with black flat shoes that were to big for her feet as the clothing from the waste up was very much revealing mainly because her huge breast had a ginormous cleavage which ofcourse was all the more mouth watering to one doll staring at them with stairs in his eyes and comically drooling at the sheer beauty of Inoue and her angelic cleavage-

But he soon face-faulted from the loud fart coming from Inou which caused both Ishida and Sado to take four steps away from the teenage busty blond who happened to giggle muttering apologies while she blushed with eye smiles

Lastly was Hyori dressed in a 1 piece black dress with a big black bag on her back wearing a pair of yellow flip flops, hugging Soifon saying to her mother a Goodbye in the ear. Yoruichi was currently in her cat form, but sitting Naruko's left shoulder as Yoruichi still had the black and spike mettle collar around her neck and she was missing fur in some places.

Naruko was currently dressed in a traditional white kimono that had tomoes at the sleeves, along with a golden Gotei on her back that contained the kenji for Reio in white. Sanding infront of her was Ichigo Kurosaki dressed in proper shinigami attire with his huge chef knife sword hanging his back.

"Well. I guess it's time you go back to the world of the living Ichigo-sama. Again, I apologies for your short stay and all the other awkward stuff that happened. If anything, I would have prevented this from happening if I wasn't fucking around that time" said Naruko with eye smiles, getting sweat drop from Ichigo who responded while he said the last part to himself "No sweat. It wasn't your fault anyway YOU DUMASS PEVERT!".

"Well anyways, I hope you and your friends stay safe and don't stop training. I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you all but it's up to you to face whatever Aizen throws at you or anyone else for that matter- Oh! And say hello to Dr. Tsunade when you see her. Tell her that I'll be seeing her soon". Ichigo nodded and shook Naruko's hand then walked off to Rukia. Just when Yoruichi was about to hop off Naruko's shoulder, she was court in mid air by the collar, severely choking her has he she screamed(in a cat way ofcourse)

"**Don't think I have forgotten about you, pussy. If I ever here about you picking on my daughter again, I'll strip you naked and rape you in all 9 holes of your body and I won't stop till I turn you into everyone's personal cum dum****p****ster. You got that, my cute black Cat bitch?"**

"H-HAI...NARUKO-SAMA!" said Yoruichi. Naruko dropped the black cat, who wasted no time and ran off causing Hyori to smirk as she thought to herself '**SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU FLAT CHESTED CUNT!'.**

After saying their goodbye to everyone, the group jump into the portal which closed and vanished. Jushiro sighed as he rubbed his forehead and said "Ara, Reio-sama. Do you think they'll be okay? I know with Ichigo finally being able to stay on alert for Aizen makes it easier but I can't help but be worried for him and his team. Yoruichi-san won't be much of help since she has trained them all enough and you basically sealed away her Spiritual energy and Reiatsu".

Naruko shrugged and answered "I wouldn't worry about them. They came here looking for someone in the hopes of stopping us from doing the wrong thing and they succeeded. If they could go against all 13 of you minus Yama-kun, I'm sure they can handle whatever comes their way so long as they stay together". Naruko felt something holding her right arm and looked to see Soifon hugging her arm as she looked at Naruko with lustful eyes and a cute pout as she said in childish manor "Naruko-samaaaaaa. Can we go now? I've waited all day to for you to have your way with meeeeeeeee!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'…...GOD! SHE'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE LOOKS AT ME WITH THAT FACE! Fuck this, I still have a couple of hours left before then'

With no warning, Soifon girlishly squealed in surprise as Naruko picked her up and carried her bridal style then they both left in Naruko's white and blue flame shunshin. Jushiro and Rukia stood their with sweat drops as they muttered...

"...freaks" 

**In Soifon's office**

_LEMON TIME!_

Here we find both Naruko and Soifon on the floor with Naruko laying flat on her back with Soifon on top of her. As the two were kissing heavily with saliva dropping from their mouths, Naruko's shaft kept raising...and raising...and raising to a full fledge 11 inches and 3 in a half inches wide with the mushroom head hitting Soifon right on her back between her Scapula, which she moaned in excitement at her husband's/master's horny and hard throbbing cock hitting her back in anticipation.

Soifon broke away from the kiss and stared deep into her master's blue orbs and couldn't help but get mesmerised by them as he she murmured "...Gorgeous...so gorgeous".

Naruko smirked her right hand travelled all the way down to Soifon's small ass and gripped it hard with her nails digging into Soifon's skin causing the right cheek of her buttox to bleed. Soifon arched her back in ecstasy and moaned when Naruko left hand reached to her left breast and fondled her nipple, slightly pulling it out of it's placing making it in inch long.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Naruko-sama. Your wish is my command. I'll do anything you wish of me. You can fuck me anyway that pleases you so long as you do it reeeeeeeaaaaallly rough! I need to punished for my actions! I need to be punished so bad!" screamed Soifon.

Naruko licked her lips with sensation and licked the blood off her middle finger not before sucking on it as she pushed it back and forth into her mouth ever so slow as she looked into Soifon's sex-hungry eyes with nothing but complete lust and love. She took it and motioned Soifon to suck on her index finger. Soifon, without any hesitation, sucked on Naruko's blood covered finger for dear life and moaned at the taste of her own blood. Naruko pulled the finger out of Soifon's mouth slowly and her hand travelled up to soifon's petite her, brushing as all the blood stained the hair badly.

"I want you to...Eat the whatever that you can find in my ass, Soifon-chan. I want your whole arm inside my tight ass. I want you to pull the shit right out me. That' I want you to do" said Naruko as she pulled Soifon into a deep sloppy kiss.

A minute later, Soifon was now on her back with Naruko above her on her hands and knees. Naruko slowly bent down with Soifon opening her mouth wide. Naruko's one half of her nut sack was pulled into Soifon's mouth making Naruko eye widen and squealed as Soifon sucked on the right testis and teased with her teeth as she would bite on it softly.

Not wanting to be left out on the torture/pleasure, Naruko went down on Soifon and licked her walls dry of any juices...then she used the two fingers to spread the lips apart and she pressed her tongue on Soifon's clitoris hard, causing the small petite shinigami to moan loudly while still sucking on Naruko's right testis. Naruko kept licking the clit until it started to pulse...and grind her teeth on it...and pulled it slowly.

Soifon eye-widened the moment Naruko's teeth latched on to her weak spot, and screamed as she called feel Naruko pulling it out. Tears came from the side of her eyes as she sobbed in pain...  
**  
'NNNOOOOOOO! I MUST BE STRONG! I...I CAN'T LET A SIMPLE FACTOR STOP THIS MOMENT OF BLISS. IF I DO, I WON'T BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR NARUKO-SAMA TO ****LOVE AND**** TORTURE ANY MORE! I HAVE TO BE STRONG ****FOR HER****!'**

From out of nowhere, soifon's whole body gained a yellow-honey glow with her reiatsu dropping onto Naruko causing her to eye-widen but smirk as she looked at Soifon from underneath her and say...

"There you go. I now you aren't like your sensei, soifon-chan. You are far more stronger then her in every way, aren't you? Kukukuku...".

Soifon, even though she couldn't, she smiled with the tears still coming down from her eyes as she thought to herself...

'Hai...HAI NARUKO-SAMA! I AM NOT WEAK! I'LL TAKE ANYTHINBG YOU THROW AT ME! I'LL GIVE BIRTH TO AN ELEPHANT JUST TO PROOVE I'M NOT AS WEEK AS YORUICHI-SAMA! HAI...NARUKO-SAMA!'

Naruko bent down and looked to see the 4 inch long clitoris throbbing with blood dripping from it, and smiled as she said "Your just like our daughter. Pain is nothing but a simple equalise to your- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Naruko screamed loudly at the top of her lungs as Soifon's hand plunged right into her deep anus. From x-ray view, Soifon's hands were grabbing onto a 4 and a half dark brown duty and pulled it out from Naruko's super stretching intestine. Naruko was screaming for dear life as the pleasure slowly started to disappear with pain taking over her mind...but she none the last loved every second of Soifon pulling out the biggest duty Naruko has ever come to produce.

Soifon's hand was half way out and without any warning, she thrusted the entire hand back, as from the inside, the large duty didn't even break from being pushed back into place, further pushing up the other waste back to the oesophagus.

"UGH! I FELL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DIE! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AMA- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH FUCK YES!**! DO IT AGAIN SOIFON! TORTURE ME UNTILL I BARF OUT MATSUMOTO'S BEAUTIFUL POOP! **MAKE ME BARF HARD!**"

Soifon let go of Naruko Nut sack and yelled "HAI...NARUKO-SAMA!" and repeated the process over. The disgusting waste kept on coming up with Naruko gagging and gagging. With one last gag, Naruko eye widened-

**MWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The brown and orange waste came out flying in bucket loads. Naruko looked like a huge sewage pipe bursting out of control. Soifon looked on at her master/husband with wide eyes as she said "...So that's how chewed up shit looks like...so beautiful...she's so beautiful when she's puking...Naruko-sama- HO I WISH I COULD PUT THIS ONE CAMERA FOR MY HAREM SISTERS TO SEE THIS!".

After 2 minutes of puking, Naruko finally stopped as she was huffing and puffing. She looked back at Soifon and asked "Do...(huff) Do I (huff0 Look o-(huff) okay, Soifo-(huff) Soifon-chan?".

With a smile, Soifon answered in a low tone "You look more then okay, Naruko-sama...You look majestic. You look wonderful...I never knew you could look so beautiful when you vommit". Naruko chuckled and eye rolled as she said "Your full of compliments as always, Soifon-chan. Arigato".

Naruko positioned herself facing Soifon and fell on her right right side. Soifon quickly stood up and stood above her master's face as her juices were dropping on Naruko's forehead, nose, cheeks and tongue.

"I took a laxative today, Naruko-sama, and Hyo-chan gave me an enema. I have diarrhea that's waiting for you".

Naruko's eyes beamed with happiness as she said "SPLENDED! But this time, I want to suck it out with a straw. Bend a little more down for Soifon, so that I can drink your delicious water honey stool. I wanna drink your ass dry till it's clean!".

Soifon did what she was told and bent her knees as she went down until her rectum was now only 15 centimetres away from Naruko's face. Using her index finger and thumb, Naruko slowly pulled out a stool covered straw from Soifon's pink hairy anus and injected the straw into her mouth. Naruko sucked on it...and honey coloured water stool was sucked out of Soifon's anus.

Soifon moaned and closed her eyes as her toes crunched up and said "Hmmmmmm...Naruko-sama sucking shit from my small little bum feels so good! **Soooooooooo gooooooood!".**

Naruko's penis started to throb and without any warning, dark yellow urine cam bursting out from Naruko's urethra like a bursting hosepipe. The was flying everywhere in the room but it mostly hit Soifon's back and neck. Even though she was moaning and groaning from the golden shower, she wished she was facing the other so she could gradually taste on her master's/husband liquid. Naruko's pissing soon stopped, and she stopped sucking the shit from Soifon's ass as she pushed back the straw into her rectum.

Minutes later, we find Soifon sitting on the chair of her deck with her small feet pressing against Naruko's shaft with the mushroom head in her mouth her her tongue kept pushing into the dirty urethra of Naruko's big penis. Naruko, grabbing a hold Soifon's ankles, used Soifon's soft and smooth feet to jerk off her penis as Naruko was sitting on the edge of the desk.

(On Naruko's back is the traditional tomoe(comma symbol) and ripple pattern design of Hagoromo's haori. It's a tattoo as in the middle, there are kenji's going all the way down which translate to '_A__r__ufaomega = Alpha Omega_' On the back of her shoulders were two eye balls that were red with ripple patterns and with 3 comma like symbols/tomoes in each of the four rings in the pattern making it 12 each)

"Hmmmmm...Soifon-chan...your- ah! - sucking on the tip of my cock and raping my pee hole- Ah yes(moan) – And your feet...{Japanese}**Kore wa totemo subarashi kibun!**(translation= this feels so great)" said Naruko as her eyes briefly went back to the back of her and her tongue was now hanging from out her mouth. Soifon, using her right hand, was now playing with her 4 inch long arching her back from touching the very tip. The holes on her ass were already closed up from her healing factor, but the bleeding from her clitoris only began to stop right after she applied her spiritual energy to her crotch slowing down the bleeding and the pain.

This continued on for 6 minutes right until both Soifon and Naruko were now reaching climax. Naruko went even faster with Soifon's feet, and soifon was kept fondling her clitoris faster as she called feel herself reaching her end. Soifon closed her eyes shut and screamed as the juices came rushing from her wet and hair free vagina...

**'YES! AH YES! I'M COMING! I'M COMMING SO MUCH FROM PLAYING WITH MY CLIT AND SUCKING NARUKO-SAMA'S BIG FAT DICK! AAAAAAAAAAAAH THIS FEELS SO GOOOD! I DON'T WANT THIS FEELING TO END ANY SOONER!'**

Not being able to hold back any longer-

"I'M CUMMING!"

Naruko blew her load straight into Soifon's mouth, going straight to her stomach. After a minute of coming, naruko's climax soon ended and the shemale deity sighed in relief. She looked to see soifon fast asleep on the chair and smiled as she said "Just like our daughter...you pass out from your climax(giggles)". Naruko slowly picked up Soifon bridal style and placed her on the family couch.

_LEMON END!_

Using a vacuum, she cleaned up all the puke and wiz on the floor and cleaned the floor clean of anything left using soifon's hakama pants. Naruko, using her abilities of ying-yang release, created herself a golden kimono, and used her old and armpit smelling black kimono to cover the naked petite 2nd squad captain who snuggled up to the kimono, sniffed and moaned in her sleep as she mummered "hmmmmmm...Naruko-sammaaaaaa...{Japanese}**Anata o hont****o****ni aishiteimasu**(Translation= I love you so much)...hmmmmmm"

Naruko smiled widely with stars in her eyes as she thought to herself 'Awwwwwww...Soooo cute!'

Naruko sighed as she said "Well, play time is over. Time to get grandson to come home. I only hope Shiro-kun will...change for the better, just as much as Near will...I really do'.

_**Night time(8:30pm)**_

**With Toshiro**

Here we find Toshiro fully dressed in his shinigami captain attire along with his Zanpakuto sitting perfectly on his back in it's sheeth, sitting ontop of the roof of of the Tenth protection squad baracks as he was hugging his right leg, looking up to the white full moon.

Naruko appeared from behind in a white and blue swirling flame and stood behind Toshiro.

Toshiro stood and turned to look at Naruko with a face of utter serious as his ice turquoise eyes pierced into Naruko's ripple pattern blue iris eyes, as Naruko stared back into Toshiro's shining orbs.

"(Naruko)..."

"(Toshiro)..."

"(Naruko)..."

"(Toshiro)..."

"(Naruko)..."

"(Toshiro)..."

The two stared at each other's eyes in complete silence for a whole 5 minutes, not uttering a single word or making a move.

"Have you read what you found at your door step, Toshiro-sama?..." said Naruko with a serious tone.

Toshiro kept silent for moment before answering with his ever-so-cold voice...

"Hai...I know what I need to know...".

"(Naruko)...I know you have so many questions for me and Yama-kun, but right now, your main concern is getting to Near-kun...tonight will be the only time you will find him alone. Any other night will be tempering fate"

"(Toshiro)Hai...I...I will bring him home...to you...to his family...to me"

Naruko smiles and nods...

"Good...**Kid****o****: Hagane no Doa**..."

From being Toshiro, black sand appeared and began to swirl around into a mini tornado. Inside the spinning black sand, a platinum door slowly appeared with black sand disappearing into thin air. With a loud bang, the door dropped on the tailed roof and wheel handle of the door rotated clockwise twice. Toshiro looked behind once the door opened a little and opened it wide with a bright light bursting right out of the door. Toshiro looked over his shoulder to Naruko who nodded to the grey haired shinigami prodigy. And with that...Toshiro walked into the door as it closed behind him silently.

The door magically turned into black sand and dissolved, leaving no trace of any evidence of it to be discovered.

Naruko stood there for a moment with a straight face...then smiled as she said "Finally...Finally"

**World of the Leaving: Japan, Tokyo**

Japan. Known to be one of the most active cities in the world. Even though it isn't completely given it's dues, it still shows a great deal of beauty with all it's inhabitants flashing with life. Cars were hooting in the streets driving on with headlights, pedestrians were either rushing to home or work, street lights deemed on the road for guidance, and the huge city monitors displaced commercials of all sorts with skyscraper buildings lighting up the busy atmosphere of Japan. At the top of a gigantic hotel building...Toshiro Hitsuguya appeared in a swirl of black sand. The grey haired shinigami took a deep breathe, then exhaled a second later. He fastened the rope holding his sword on the crescent, and shunshined away

**-****X-**

In one of the rooms, we find a 3'5 ft tall boy sitting in a lotus position looking at an apple laptop surrounded by a plush model of New York City with small Lego people occupying the spaces of the small toy city. The boy was dressed in pure white pyjamas with a long sleeve top and a pair of grey socks. The boy had a heart shaped face with little baby fat on his cheeks, grey eyes with the pupils nearly covering up the entire iris leaving a slim grey circle, and neatly cut white hair with a bang covering his forehead and two bangs covering the sides of his face and ears...

This...Is Nate Near River. Son of Alan River, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto...and Grandson of Naruko Reio.

''Sigh...work. Is this the only thing that keeps me busy?...this case is quite challenging...but I'm only doing this finish what L started...sigh".

From behind the boy, Toshiro appeared without making a sound...at first sight, Toshiro's heart skipped a beat from seeing him, and couldn't help but clutch his heart at the heavy beating. The poor young shinigami was completely over joyed by being in the same room with Near that he felt like crying, but Toshiro fought the feeling and got serious...

'Come on...you can do this Hitsugaya. Just calm down'

Closing eyes, then opening them, Toshiro released a small amount of his reiatsu changing the temperature of the room. In all honesty, he was hoping this would get his intention but instead, Near blissfully sighed as he groaned cutely while saying "Muuuuuuch better. Now can relax. All I need now is-

'Watermellons...Reio-sama...Sotaicho...you were right' was what Toshiro thought as he smiled. A tear drop fell from Toshiro's righ eye but he soon caught in his right hand. Toshiro once again inhaled and exhaled quietly as too not make a noise then

"...Nate River"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Near froze and eye widen for a brief moment. He slowly turned his back to see ToshiroStanding with his arms crossed looking at him with his cold calculative eyes and felt a cold pressure was being pressed onto him. For a whole 4 minutes, Near said nothing as he kept looking at Toshiro in sheer shock, and soon snapped out of it as he said...

"...who are you...shinigami? Why have you came here to me?"

Toshiro slowly reached for a scroll pocketed in the right pocket of his pants, startling Near, band took it out and tossed it over to Near who caught it.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am the current captain of the tenth protection squad of the Gotei thirteen, offiacly 1st rank officer of the police unit of the soul King...and I was sent to come and retrieve you by your father Sotaicho Yamamoto and your Grandfather Reio-sama'.

Near opened the scrolled to read the contents and eye-widened as he read it all and closed the scroll...

"..."

Toshiro raised his eyebrow and said "Why are you so surprise by this? Didn't your mother tell you about who really are and who you're true family is? Did she not?"

Near, dropping the scroll on the floor, looked at his open palms and images came flashing to his mind...Images of a Blond tall women smiling with blue eyes looking at him, the gotei symbol, a tombstone with his mother's name on it, images of old photos of a tall old man and gigantic flame surrounding him. Many more images came to mind but Naruko's image and the Gotei symbol were the ones that he saw the most.

After a minute of remaining still, Near closed his eyes for second...then opened them as he looked into Toshiro's turquoise orbs and said...

"...My memories. Jiji stored them away the day she left. All I could remember was my mother...". Near looked to the right and grabbed a LEGO Ninjargo Lloyd Garmadon figurine and looked at it.

"I remember everything, shinigami-san...Tell me, why did she send you instead of coming herself. She knows it will be unwise for a captain-class shinigami to be around me since that will slowly unlock chakra, causing me to be magnet to Menos-class hollows and Fallen Angels. Or has she had too much to smoke again?".

Toshiro gasped in surprise as he thought 'Just how much has she taught him? And fallen Angels? What in the hell is he talking about?'.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing I lost you at Fallen Angels didn't I?" said Near with a smirk, getting another gasp of surprise from Toshiro. If one could look closely

, you could see a blush starting to develop on Hitsugaya and the tenth starting to build up in his pants. These are two things Near took full notice off and looked back to see Toshiro trying to shake of the blush averting from Near's gaze. Being the grandson of Naruko, he only needed a simple glimpse into Toshiro's eyes to see everything about the boy- I mean man standing in front of him. After seeing all he could see in Toshiro...Near eye-widened as he covered his gaping mouth with his left hand.

'(Near)This...this can't be real...this cannot be possible!...I...I saw it alll. Every sing detail of his life!...there's...there's so much of him...Who are you, Hitsugaya Toshiro?'

'DAMMIT! CONTROL YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU GET TURNED ON BY HIS INTELLIGENCE AT SUCH A WRONG TIME?! IF I DON'T FOCUS- AHHHHHH'

Near looked down to see the scroll he dropped and continued reading on until he was finished...

'Slave contract?...does he think?...I see now'

Near rolled up the contract and pocketed it. He looked to Toshiro to see him still in a state of embarrassment and smiled before he spoke

"Ara ara...shinigami-san...why should I sigh a contract that comes from you and myt Jiji, shinigami-kun? If anything, I know this contract leads to my soul belonging to you and I'll never see the light ever again. I've read enough of documents to understand the petition of being a man's slave, especially in my condition. I can see just what kind of person you are, Histugaya Toshiro. I know you've been watching me all my life, and how much feelings you have built up for me just by the look of that tent in your pants and the heat on your cheeks...shinigami-kun" said Near as he dropped his LEGO Ninjargo toy and stood up as he walk over to Toshiro who froze in surprise of what he said.

Near calmly placed his hand and caressed Toshiro's cheek and said "I know you like me. But because me being a human, putting aside my status, you somehow thought that inslaving me would be making it far more easier to do all things you would love to do to me...and I wouldn't fight against your wishes as I would return your feeelings with no questions asked. I understand...I have seen your past, both of them...

You and I...were no different from each other. I may have been taken care of at later time when I was still a baby...but it doesn't matter how long you suffered...but rather what you HAVE suffered, and I have felt what you felt Hitsugaya Toshiro...the anguish you have been forced to live with is something I have faced too...I understand what you see in me...and I-...I see it too". Toshiro, with his eyes becoming puffy with an endless rain of tears, couldn't look away as he felt the very moment he fantasised about...come to reality...Toshiro Hitsugaya's hands were shaking, his heart couldn't stop beating fast, and his eyes became a waterfall of sadness and joy.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro...I understand what you want of me, but in return, I want you to expose Yagami Light and have him punished for what he has done to humanity. I want you to destroy the deathnotes and kill the hollows in possession of the book...and bring back L. Only then will I be yours for the taking.

I won't resist, I want go against you. I want judge you(kisses on the lips and sucks on the bottom lip of Toshiro)...and I'll love you".

Not being able to handle the heartache and the emotions...Toshiro kissed back as he held Near close. Near, feeling the emotions flowing off of Toshiro, pushed him to the wall and continued the kiss.

The two boys kissed on with Near's tongue entering Toshiro's mouth, licking every inch of his mouth- but it changed as soon as Toshiro's tongue fought back and dominated Near's, making his young crush moan cutely. The two broke away from the kiss to breath and Toshiro, still blushing, said "You...you have no Idea how much I wanted to do this. You have no idea how much I wanted to save you from the horrible experiences you faced...you have no idea how much I wished to protect you, care for you...and hope to fall in love with you...you don't understand".

Near smiled as he responded "I don't need to have idea...because I know everything I need to know...You have establish so much for me, even though you know of the possibilities of me being either disgusted or scared of you. But in truth, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, shinigami-kun.

I am every single inch of my grand father. I too...and far more external then a sexually raging beast. Like you, I have come to loose faith in the opposite gender, but because of my grandfatheer, I have no Fear for anything in heart...Not even dying itself".

Toshiro looked down as he said with a shy voice "I'm...not as strong as you are. I have my faults, and a part of me still fears rejection because of what you see in me...I get turned on by things I can't begin to understand, and people who are far more intelligent and stronger then me. Your intelligence, your strength, your personality, your voice, your smile, your anger, your feet, your eyes, your hands,...there isn't anything that I can hate about you. But you don't even know me for as long as I have known you...I'm sorry I-

Toshiro was taken back by the kiss, as Near licked on his lower lip then his left cheek, then he licked on Toshiro's ear lobe causing the Hyourinmaru wielder to arch his back slightly groaning as he closed his eyes.

"Time is just like age...only a constrain...it doesn't matter long, but how much...I do love you just as much as you love me...I know my eyes cannot lie to me as they never had...My grand father told me that one day...I'll find winter. A winter that brings me nothing but warmth and happiness. A winter that creates a paradise of Joy, and free me of my sad prison...I winter that will always last with me no matter what happens...you are that winter, Toshiro...you've always been... 

**To be continued**


End file.
